


The Kiss

by Raemie



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Inspired by Real Events, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raemie/pseuds/Raemie
Summary: This is a fictionalised re-telling of my first kiss. In real life most people's first kiss isn't romantic or anywhere near perfect.





	The Kiss

The Kiss

Two girls are walking down Harcourt street in Dublin City Centre. The city is flooded with green, tomorrow is St Patrick’s day. The city is heaving with people. It’s around eleven so people are starting to move from pubs to clubs. Loud laughing people fill the street. The atmosphere is giddy, becoming more so as the girls enter Harcourt street the biggest clubbing street for young people in Dublin.

  
Aoife and Mags have been drinking for a few hours now, they’d been pre-drinking at Aoife’s before coming into town. They were both nineteen, Aoife in her first year in uni and Mags on her gap year. They’re friends from secondary school, not old friends but the last year had brought them much closer. Mags is beautiful even though she doesn’t see it herself. She is average height and curvy, she has a magnificent arse which she highlights as her best feature not only that but she has striking facial features; piercing blue eyes and round lips. Aoife isn’t ugly, her face is nice, she has similar light blue eyes (though not piercing) but thinner lips. However, Aoife is half a foot taller than Mags and much larger than curvy. She isn’t morbidly obese but ‘fat’ would be how most would describe her. Next to Mags Aoife feels invisible, especially on nights out when Mags is dressed up and looks like a luxury model. Tonight both girls have opted for high-waisted denim skirts and a ‘nice top’ with bare legs -heels for Mags and runners for Aoife (she didn’t need to be any taller).

  
As they walk down the street they see long queues outside all the clubs. The street is filled with young college students. Mags is telling an animated story of one of her latest tinder boys as the girls join the queue for D2, the only club admitting people under twenty-one tonight. Mag’s boy stories always seem to be dramatic even when they were banal, she seemed to find drama with every boy. Aoife listened, though unenthusiastically as she watched the people around her.

  
There was a big group of boys their age in the queue behind her, they were loud and rambunctious. She felt like they were watching her but it was probably in her head. A few of them were attractive, not in a conventional way but their body language was more relaxed. Aoife usually liked people who were non-threatening which generally seemed to be the more ‘normal looking’ people. She turned back around filling in a ‘oh wow, oh my god and what did you say’ to Mags as she looked at the trio of girls in front of them. One of them was very cool, dressed in classic Dublin ‘hipster’ apparel. She wore a similar outfit to Aoife but with bright purple doc martins and purple lipstick. She had dark brown hair cut in a short blunt bob with a short blunt fringe. She looked like that famous french picture Aoife thought absent-mindedly unable to remember it’s name. She stared at the girl’s lips until Mags interjected asking if she remembered how much it was in.

  
When the girls finally got into the club and left in their coats they went straight to the bar. There were drinks specials so it was only €3 for vodka sodas. The girls order two each at a time to avoid waiting at the bar again. They brought their drinks to a standing table and looked out at the dance floor. It was still early enough so there weren't many people there yet. Chart music from 2016 plays, the bass humming in their ears. People are still pouring into the basement dance floor. Once the drinks were finished they moved to the dance floor. The tunes were poppin’ and the girls danced together. Mags danced conservatively, swaying to the music and eyeing the boys around her while Aoife sang along to the music trying to avoid bumping into people. After a few songs Mags leaned in and they went outside to the smoking area for some air. Aoife realised how big the smoking area was as she looked around, she watched in awe at the ‘cool’ people around her. Some boys came over to talk to them for a bit but the girls left them under the gauze of a ‘toilet break’.

  
The night went on for an hour or two in a similar fashion;bar, dance, air, toilets, repeat. After 1am the club was heaving, capacity had been reached long ago and most people had packed into the basement to dance and drink. Mags and Aoife got their drinks which were downed in record timing and made it to the dance floor. By this point in the night both girls were quite drunk with little inhibitions. The dance floor was packed skin to skin. There was a carefree atmosphere in the air and a feeling of no consequences. Aoife began to feel hands on her body, there was no space on the dance floor but these were purposeful hands reaching out to her body to claim it. On a normal night Aoife would feel immensely uncomfortable however, she was so drunk that she really couldn’t care less and instead felt validated that there were men who wanted to touch her body, that found her worthy whilst standing next to the beauty that was Mags.

  
The first time she felt a set of hands rest on her hips and a body move flush to her back she stepped away, grabbing Mags’ hand and weaving them away to another part of the dance floor. That had always been her move in the past without even thinking. After moving away she thought to herself ‘Why am I moving away, I kinda like it’. She didn’t have to wait long though it was only a few songs later that she felt a new larger set of hands on her hips from behind. She didn’t push them away but instead gave Mags a silent look ‘Is he ok?’, Mags replied with a smile and a nod. Without even thinking Aoife turned and a second later she was kissing him. It was messy. His tongue moved around her mouth sloppily hers doing the same, his stubble rubbed against her face. She felt his hands move from her hips to her lower back to her ass. Her mind was in overdrive concentrating fully on the physical feeling of her body, from her mouth to the feel of his hands on her ass. Suddenly she jerked out of the moment with a sudden fear for her phone in her pocket, and like that the moment was over as she pulled away from the guy and pulled Mags away from the dance floor with her.

  
In the corner of the club Mags was slagging her. “That was my first kiss” Aoife said quietly into Mag’s east so as not to draw attention. “What?” she yelled back. Aoife repeated herself louder this time. Mags yells back at her loud enough for anyone near to hear “Oh my god was that you FIRST kiss?!”. Aoife was so embarrassed and confused, she’d built up this moment for years only to kiss some random guy while drunk. She didn’t regret it at all though. Aoife quickly changes the subject again, distracting Mags as they run to the toilets again. Mags kissed another guy later in a similar fashion to her while dancing.

The night continued like before. They stayed longer than usual, until just before the club closed. Roaming the dark streets of the city in search of a taxi on one of the busiest nights of the year they chatted mindlessly about the night.


End file.
